<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock My World by justdk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501115">Rock My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk'>justdk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Demisexual Noah, Fluff, M/M, POV Noah Czerny, fanboy ronan lynch, it's only 7, older ronan and noah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's the drummer of the punk pop band The Fluttering Holes and Ronan's his biggest fanboy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterghost/gifts">Glitterghost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing about bands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“HELLO WASHINGTON, D.C.!!!” Danny yells, their voice booming, filling the venue. “WE’RE THE FLUTTERING HOLES AND WE ARE SO READY TO ROCK YOUR WORLD!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Danny spins around, face awash with contagious, ecstatic energy, and points at Noah. Noah catches Danny’s grin and gives it back seven fold, feeding off the cheers from their audience. He starts up a steady beat on the drums while Trent picks out a thrumming baseline and Tao bangs her head up and down, getting ready to shred their opening number. Danny laughs, holding the microphone up in their right hand, and proceeds to do a rather provocative fist bump at the crowd, eliciting more shrieks and then a rhythmic chant of “PISTING! PISTING! PISTING!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah howls with glee and the band launches into the song, the first and most infamous song of their career, “Pisting.” Danny leans towards the crowd, rocking and gyrating, dancing around and belting out the obscene lyrics that, ten years ago, Noah had written in a bout of angst and weed and porn fueled inspiration. It’s incredible that people <em>still</em> lose their minds over the song, that it even became an underground sensation in the first place. Noah pounds on the drums, kicking the bass drum, and head banging to rival Tao. He sings along with the crowd and feels his heart soar. It’s a unique and powerful thing – creating something that millions of people love – and then experiencing that love first hand. Even if it’s for a ridiculous teenage ode to porn and bad breakups.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The song ends and they move into their next number, Danny’s rollicking and compulsively singable, “Summertime Boy.” Noah loses himself in the music and performance, pouring everything into the songs. It’s an intense set, broken a few times for Danny to talk to the audience. They’re charismatic as fuck and Noah’s certain that everyone in the venue has to be a little bit in love with Danny Lopez. He certainly is and probably always will be. Ever since they became roommates at Aglionby, Noah and Danny have been inseparable, going from friends to more than friends and back to friends again. Lifetime partners, Noah always teases during interviews.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Danny’s wooing the crowd, telling them how beautiful and special and loved they are. They hold out their hands, accepting a trans pride flag from a weeping fan who is leaning across the rail towards the stage. Danny ties the flag around their shoulders like a cape and twirls dramatically, earning wolf-whistles and approving cheers. Noah lets his gaze scan the crowd, drinking in their happy expressions, the tearful looks of joy, the sloppy, hazy grins of those under the influence. He catches sight of one guy standing at the edge of the stage and only really notices him because this guy is staring right at him with eyes that are so intense Noah gasps.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah’s heart skips a beat and he blinks, wiping sweat from his forehead, and glances over again. The guy is still looking at him and he’s noticed Noah looking back. He smiles and Noah’s not sure if the guy intends to look vaguely threatening but <em>damn</em> that smile says that he could eat Noah alive. Noah bites his lower lip, unable to look away. He nearly misses the cue for the next song.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The show ends after a very spirited encore of covers – Danny loves doing covers. Tonight they did David Bowie and Elton John and Lizzo’s “Boys,” which just about brought the roof down. It’s the end of their tour promoting their seventh album and Noah’s looking forward to a bit of R&amp;R at his home in Henrietta, Virginia. He shares the house – located outside of town in the lovely countryside – with his younger sister and a pack of animals, and he can’t wait to be back in his space. Sure, the band will be playing at several Pride festivals this month but it’s way less of a strain than constant touring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah joins the band at the front of the stage, accepting a hug from Tao, a fist bump from Trent, and a cheek kiss from Danny. They all hold hands and give a bow to the audience – as well as blow kisses and give other loving gestures – before heading backstage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny’s boyfriend greets them and pulls them into a passionate kiss. Tao’s girlfriend is also there to shower her in kisses. Trent pulls his wife into a hug and hoists their daughter onto his shoulders. Noah bops along, happy to see everyone and trade greeting and jokes and hugs. Tao and Trent joined the band eight years ago after the twins, Malachi and Elijah, left to pursue other projects. Eight years and they’re a tight knit queer rock and roll family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noah, sweetheart,” Ellie, Trent’s wife, says, “what are your plans?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going home and petting my cats!” Noah bounces up and down on balls of his feet, still vibrating with energy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ellie looks up at Trent, the two of them having a private conversation with their eyes. Trent shakes his head and Ellie’s mouth turns down in a small frown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just you?” she asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah knows what she’s not asking. Yeah, he’s been on a single streak for a while. It’s whatever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naw, my sister Adele will be there. Apparently we’ve got a lot of Netflix to catch up on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny sidles over and wraps an arm around Noah’s waist and Noah goes with it, hugging Danny back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, babe, you’re so sweaty,” Danny complains. He grabs a fistful of Noah’s hair – currently dyed a silvery white – and squeezes a gross amount of sweat from it. Danny flicks his hand, spraying everyone in the immediate vicinity with sweat. Cries of protest go up and Noah just laughs. He shakes his head like a dog and the sweat goes flying. It’s very satisfying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DISGUSTING!” Tao shouts, giving him the finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s perfect, it really is. Noah’s heart swells with how much he loves these people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group breaks up to get changed and cleaned up before signing duty. It’s only when Noah’s alone, stripping off his sweaty T-shirt and digging through his duffle for a clean one, that the loneliness rears its head. Being in a band means that there’s always an opportunity for hookups but that’s never been Noah’s thing. He’s been in the queer community since coming out as bi at fourteen and since then he’s learned more about himself, enough to know that he doesn’t enjoy casual sex. He’s talked about it at length with Danny, who was his first, and with Tao and Trent. Trent’s also bi so he was able to talk that part out with Noah but for a long time Noah didn’t get why he wasn’t down to fuck anyone that offered, why he didn’t feel that desire. It was a fan, actually, who first said the word “demisexual” at their signing table and Noah had to ask for a definition. Noah had felt an instant connection and, after doing more research, felt confident in claiming the label. It was a relief, finding words to explain his complicated feelings towards intimacy and sex.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now that he knows it’s easier to feel at peace with being single. He still gets lonely but at least he doesn’t feel like that loneliness is due to some problem with himself. And he’s not given up. It’s just hard to get to know people when he’s always on the move, and because he turns into a hermit as soon as he’s off tour. Danny is confident he’ll find someone. As a matter of face, the last time Danny came to visit Noah they had dragged him to the local psychic and got their tarot read. A surly psychic told Noah that he would meet a snake and she seemed to find that hilarious though Noah had no idea what to think. Maybe he was destined to end up with a Slytherin? Perish the thought!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah towels his hair dry, applies some body spray, and goes out to rejoin the band for signing. On the way he grabs a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos and a bottle of water from the snack table. He’ll have to eat the chips fast and clean his hands before signing duty begins. Honestly, he should have picked something like almonds but fuck that. He’s only 27; he can still be a junk food animal if he wants to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looking good, Czerny!” Felix shouts. Felix is Noah’s favorite roadie, a cute kid they hired from a local job fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah grins and plucks at his shirt, a fitted green tee with white text that reads: I Left My Heart in Green Creek. It’s a fanmade homage to one of his favorite book series and Noah wears it every chance he gets because he loves connecting with other book fans and also giving a visual shout out to his favorite pack of gay werewolves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright, y’all let’s hustle up!” Their manager, Lyn, corrals them and sends them out to the signing table. A cheer goes up as they make their way over, some of their fans waving signs and jumping up and down. Excited chatter fills the venue and Noah feels warm and happy. He settles at the end of the table, next to Tao, and runs his fingers over his set of Sharpies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fans filter by, some of them wanting signatures from all of them, some only wanting to mob Danny and that’s perfectly fine. Noah likes getting the chance to chat with the fans that are waiting in the line for their opportunity to meet Danny. Some fans give them presents, little gifts they’ve made. Two very muscular and hairy fans in unicorn masks ask if Noah will take a picture with them and he happily obliges and asks for them to tag him in it. Various fans enthusiastically show him tattoos they’ve gotten of lyrics or album covers. Some ask to see his tattoos and Noah gives a limited show; some of his tattoos are in places he can’t show in public.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s incredibly fun and sweet and before Noah realizes it there’s only a handful of fans left and he’s shocked – literally shocked – to find <em>the guy</em> standing in front of him. Noah’s not sure how old he is, college age at least, and he’s even more intense up close. He’s tall and fit and his hair is shaved close to his scalp. Honestly he looks a bit hardcore for this crowd but maybe that’s just his intimidating stare. His scary persona is undermined by his black fuckboy shirt with “I’m a Noah Czerny Girl” written on the front. Noah’s jaw drops and he has to clamp down on a fanboy shriek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god,” he breathes, looking up at the guy. “Please, please, please tell me that’s a Tales from Verania reference.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guy blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah.” His voice is kind of raspy, like maybe he’s been yelling out lyrics with the rest of the crowd. “You, uh, mentioned the author in some of your vlogs and, um, the books sounded good so I read them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Far out.” Noah grins and offers his fist. The guy looks a bit shell-shocked but he bumps knuckles with Noah, his blush intensifying. “Well, I’m super fucking honored that you’re a Noah Czerny Girl. That’s a pretty exclusive fan club, I hear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah, definitely.” The guy smiles and bites his lower lip. “But you know, I bring the best snacks, not dry, crumbly muffins.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah’s not entirely sure but he thinks the guy is flirting with him? And he’s pretty into it if he’s being honest. The remaining fans move around the guy and Tao kicks Noah under the table, reminding him that they need to wrap it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I should hope not!” Noah teases. “In my opinion, nothing beats Totino’s Pizza Rolls except maybe extra fudge brownies straight out of the oven. Oh! Or Krispie Kreme doughnuts when they’re fresh!” His stomach gurgles loudly and he offers the fan an apologetic look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re hungry, I know a good place,” the guy suggests. And he says it so casually, without any hint of pressure or expectation, that Noah finds himself nodding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real? Because my munchies are out of control right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” The earlier shyness returns and the guy rubs his neck again. “My name’s Ronan, by the way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ronan.” Noah likes the way the name sounds. He smiles up at <em>Ronan</em> and offers his hand, all formal. “It’s so good to meet you, Ronan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan fumbles with something, switching it to his left hand, and Noah realizes that he’s been holding onto a record this whole time. They shake and Noah’s surprised by the slight tremor in Ronan’s hand and by how rough his fingers and palm are. What exactly does this kid do?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want me to sign that?” Noah asks, gesturing at the record.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, yes.” Ronan hands it over. He looks even more jittery and can’t maintain eye contact. Noah gets it as soon as he sees which album Ronan’s brought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the <em>Better Than EP</em>. It’s an oldie, recorded back when he was 20, right before Elijah and Malachi left. The songs were a departure from their first album, showing more of the twins’ influence, but what really made a splash was the album cover. Noah vividly remembers the photo shoot because the end result was his fault and probably the last straw for the twins. On the cover, Danny, Elijah, and Malachi are in a public pool, their arms crossed over the edge of the pool, looking kinda dopey, while, behind them, perfectly captured by the photographer, Noah is leaping into the pool from the elevated diving board, arms and legs spread awkwardly, his mouth gaping in a yell. That would have been fine except – <em>except </em>– that Noah is completely naked. His bits are censored with some pixilation but it’s still a pretty controversial album cover. Danny had loved it and thought it was hilarious, the twins, not so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you bastard,” Noah whispers, putting his hands over his mouth. “Where on earth did you find this? They did such a limited release that these are as rare as hens teeth. Whatever hens teeth even are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan flushes and looks proud of himself. “I know a guy,” he says. “Though I did put in a lot of legwork before I asked for help. Hours digging through old record stores, you have no idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah laughs delightedly and touches the well-worn cover. “Oh, I do. Man, you sure you want me to sign it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan gives him an incredulous look. “Um, abso-fucking-lutely I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, okay,” Noah says, grinning like a fool. He picks out a hot pink Sharpie and looks up at Ronan, tapping the marker against his lower lip. “Any special requests?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan swallows hard and shakes his head. He looks even more flustered. It’s cute as hell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.” Noah sucks on the Sharpie cap. He can’t just scrawl his name and surround it with hearts like he usually would. Next to him, the rest of the band is getting ready to go and Noah realizes that they’re done. Ronan’s the last fan and now his band mates are getting real interested in their exchange. Danny’s grinning in a very knowing way and Noah wants to tell him to fuck off. Lyn looks like she’s trying not to tap her foot and hurry them along.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah taps the album again and Danny gasps. “The <em>Better Than EP</em>! Dude, I haven’t seen one of those in years!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, right?” Noah holds it up to show Tao and Trent. “Look at us! We’re babies!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re naked as a baby,” Trent agrees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We got put that on Instagram,” Tao says. “Noah, fanboy, pose!” She holds her phone up, waiting on Noah to move around the table and stand beside Ronan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poor Ronan looks like he doesn’t know what to do so Noah pushes the album into his hands. “Hold it right here,” he whispers, and positions the album in front of his crotch. “Alright, now look scandalized.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan tries but it just makes him look constipated. Tao is laughing so hard she’s snorting and Danny is filming them on their phone. Trent, as usual, looks bemused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, don’t be mad,” Noah warns. Ronan turns to him, brow furrowed, and Noah gets on his tiptoes and sticks his tongue in Ronan’s ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His expression is priceless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tao whoops and runs around to show them the picture but Noah isn’t paying her any attention, he’s too focused on the way Ronan’s looking at him. It’s that look from earlier during the show, like he wants to devour Noah on the spot. Now it’s Noah’s turn to swallow and feel flustered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So…,” Noah stumbles on his words. “So, um, yeah.” He swallows again. “Food? You mentioned getting food? Earlier?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan blinks and gives himself a little shake. He hugs the record against his chest and nods. “There’s a diner near where my brother lives. It’s open 24/7. Um, it’s not fancy but it’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hash browns?” Noah asks. He could kill some greasy hash browns right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep. And the best apple pie in the state, according to them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.” Noah feels a bit shy, suddenly. Is this a date? It feels like a date. But first he needs to clarify something. “Um, I’m sorry if this is awkward to ask, but, um, how old are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan looks a bit deflated as he admits, “Twenty. Closer to twenty-one.” He chews on his lip a second before adding; “I get it if that’s a deal breaker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no,” Noah’s quick to assure him. “As long as you don’t mind hanging out with ye olde twenty-seven year old me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah catches Trent scoff; Trent is pushing forty-four and frequently bemoans being the dad of a band of millennials.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mind.” Again with the shyness! Noah really has no idea what to make of this kid – guy – man – dude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, awesome.” Noah fidgets, twirling the Sharpie between his fingers like it's one of his drum sticks. “Sweet. Super cool.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god,” Danny murmurs. They grab Noah’s elbow and start dragging him towards backstage. “He’ll be with you in a minute,” Danny tells Ronan. “He’s just got to grab his things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan nods, fingers clasped around the record, his eyes fixed on Noah. Noah feels swept away, and it’s not just because Danny’s towing him backwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Backstage Tao starts teasing him mercilessly and Trent offers gruff dad advice. Danny helps him pack and gives him a tight hug before releasing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t do anything I would do,” Danny says with a wink. Then they’re off in the arms of their boyfriend and Noah follows his band mates, their loved ones, and the crew as they make their way outside the venue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s late and the night is muggy and full of insects swarming around the lights. Final goodbyes are shouted, hugs are given, and then they all split up. It’ll be a week of rest then festivals on the weekends for the rest of the month and then a real break. Noah misses them already, at least until he spots Ronan leaning against the side of a fierce-looking BMW.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah saunters over, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It’s kind of gratifying and intimidating, the way that Ronan watches him. Noah experiences a brief moment of doubt. Is it really a good idea to go off with a stranger, even if the stranger is seven years younger than him? But then he reads Ronan’s shirt again, remembers his shyness and blushes, and the way he reacted when Noah licked his ear, and shuts down that doubt. And hey, if he does get murdered at least Danny and the others will know where to look.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: food (quite a bit of food is eaten just FYI)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey.” Ronan grins at him, hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders drawn up around his ears. “You wanna put your bag in the backseat or trunk? Or…” he flounders for a moment. “Sorry, this is stupid question, are you riding with me? How are we – how are we doing this?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You drive,” Noah says with more confidence than he feels. “I was initially planning to get a Lyft to my hotel. My sis is driving up tomorrow to get me.” Noah realizes he’s giving Ronan <em>way too much</em> information but like usual, he can’t stop over explaining. “She would have been here tonight but she’s not great with crowds. Unless it’s at a festival and she can get some space, you know?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, totally,” Ronan nods.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah nods back and rubs at his hair because what even is he saying? He gives himself a shake and tries not to be awkward. “Sorry, that was TMI, right?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Um, no? I mean, no, not really.” Ronan pulls at his shirt, the words <em>I’m a Noah Czerny Girl</em> stretched tight over his chest. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah steps up to Ronan, close enough that the toes of his Vans nudge Ronan’s impressive combat boots; honestly they look like something Danny would have worn during their goth days. So many extraneous straps. He looks up to find Ronan staring at him like… like… he’s some kind of superhero or something real special. Ronan’s gaze lingers on his mouth and Noah’s breath catches. He sucks in his lip ring – a nervous habit he developed as soon as the piercing had healed – and feels his heart speed up for no good reason. Ronan swallows hard and looks away at the bag slung over Noah’s shoulder.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can take that,” Ronan says, sounding hoarse. He gestures at the bag and Noah passes it over. Noah thinks about offering him a cough drop, he still has half a bag of Ricola stowed away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Careful, it’s heavy,” he warns. “It’s like a fuckton of dirty clothes.” Ronan, thankfully, doesn’t seem put off by that nor does he struggle as he grabs the bag and hefts it into the back seat. Noah passes over his backpack, too, and Ronan grins when he sees the patches sewn on the worn corduroy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dropkick Murphys are one of my favorites,” Ronan says, pointing to one of the patches. “All of these are, actually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of Noah’s favorite bands are represented, most of them groups that were more popular in the 90s or early 2000s. He’s kept up with new artists and has greatly diversified his music palate since then but he can’t bring himself to replace any of the patches that he had labored to sew by hand when he and Danny had first started performing and touring. There are pride patches, too, and buttons from festivals they’ve played at. Each patch and button is a fond memory. Yep, he’s a certified nostalgia junkie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” Noah asks. He’s kind of surprised. He has to keep reminding himself that Ronan is a fan because he looks like someone who would listen to, well, not a band like The Fluttering Holes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” They get in the car and Noah buckles up and drums his hands on his thighs, unconsciously pounding out the beat to one of their songs. Ronan starts the car, plugs in his phone to charge, and must have accidentally hit play on some app because Noah hears a very familiar voice say in a low, erotic tone: <em>“he slid his fingers down the front of his jeans and grabbed his—”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan swears and scrambles for the phone, his face beet red. The audio is silenced before Noah can learn what exactly was grabbed, though he can make an educated guess. He looks over at Ronan, takes in his mortified expression, and bursts out laughing. Ronan groans and plants his face into the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn. Noah laughs even harder, so much so that he has to clutch his stomach as he tries to get himself under control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god!” Noah wheezes. He impulsively reaches out to grab Ronan’s arm. “What on earth are you listening to?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan covers his face with his hands and mumbles an answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry? Repeat that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan picks up his phone and shows Noah the app with the book cover. It’s a book from a series that Noah had listened to on tour and talked about in one of his videos. He smiles widely and shakes Ronan’s arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the best day ever!” Noah can’t stop smiling. “Seriously. No one ever reads my book recommendations!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true.” Ronan says, looking slightly less embarrassed. “Don’t you ever read the comments on your videos?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah winces. “Uh, no. We have someone who moderates all that for us and I know Danny and Tao read their comments on the reg but I can’t.” He slumps down in the seat and chews on his lip ring. For once he doesn’t go into detail and he’s relieved when Ronan doesn’t ask. Just hearing the word ‘comments’ makes his heart race, and not in a good way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Ronan says as they pull out of the lot, “I can’t speak for all your fans, but I always really like hearing about what you’re reading or watching. I’m kinda surprised that you have the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah stops digging his fingers into his thighs and straightens up in the passenger seat. “I listen to a lot of audio books. It seems like you also enjoying listening to audio books.” He can’t keep the teasing lilt out of his voice and Ronan flushes again. “Though that’s not what I usually listen to before a show.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan may be flustered but his driving in impeccable, maybe a little <em>too</em> impeccable; he’s driving like he has a car full of porcelain vases.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trying not to freak out,” Ronan confesses. “If I’m listening to a book or a podcast I stop thinking because I’m too busy listening.” He clears his throat and continues, voice soft. “I was really hoping that I would get a chance to meet you and didn’t what to psyche myself out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah claps both hands over his heart. “You’re killing me!” He only <em>just</em> manages to reign in his urge to full on flail. “How are you real?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan laughs. “How am <em>I</em> real? You’re Noah Czerny! Founding member of The Fluttering Holes, one of the best drummers in the business, and – and you’re really fucking hot! And nice and funny and yeah.” Ronan looks over and smiles, all earnest and sweet. “You’re the best.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god.” Noah’s had people tell him this before. He’s received loads of praise and love letters and public confessions – some with tears, some with uncomfortable violations of personal space – but he’s never felt anything in return. Nothing except gratitude or happiness or embarrassment. Right now he’s feeling something. It’s gentle and fragile, tenuous but hopeful. He wants to cup that feeling in his hands and shelter it, see what it grows into. It feels kind of like how he used to feel about Danny. But right now he needs to give Ronan <em>something</em>, and he can’t tell him ‘wow you make my heart feel like a soft and fluffy hamster or like a dandelion puff.’ Instead he smirks and asks, “Founding member?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, shut up.” Ronan pulls up to a red light and hands Noah his phone. “Here, you can play whatever you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah swipes away at Ronan’s phone and finds one of his go-to happy songs. The song starts and Noah bites his lip to keep the instant smile under control but he can’t stop his hands from drumming out the beat on his thighs. Ronan is staring at him with something like wonder, especially when Noah starts singing. No, he’s not the vocalist of the band but his voice is alright and this song is definitely not a challenge. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All the small things,” he sings, “true care truth brings. I’ll take one lift, your ride, best trip. Always, I know, you’ll be at my show. Watching, waiting. Commiserating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan joins him on the chorus, the two of them singing-yelling at each other: “SAY IT AIN’T SO, I WILL NOT GO. TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, CARRY ME HOME. NA-NA, NA-NA, NA-NA.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They aren’t even through the <em>na-nas</em> when a horn blares and Ronan swears loudly, only just noticing that the light has changed. He stomps on the gas and they shoot across the intersection, the song blaring, the night air blowing through the car and mixing with the AC. Noah feels like he’s seventeen again, not twenty-seven. It feels like anything could happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Several Blink-182 songs later they pull into the parking lot of a diner that looks distantly related to Waffle House. Maybe the predecessor to Waffle House. Noah’s eaten at his fair share of diners over the past ten years and he can tell, from the passenger seat of Ronan’s car, that this place has more soul than a highway Waffle House or, heaven forbid, a <em>Huddle House</em>. A group of teens sits on the curb passing cigarettes back and forth. Behind them is a nest of bicycles, though one teen has a skateboard under his ratty shoes. The board rolls back and forth, partially drowning out the audio on the video they’re all watching. Noah watches for a moment, feeling a sharp pang of nostalgia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This okay?” Ronan asks, gesturing to the diner. “It’s not fancy but the food is good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do I look like I do fancy?” Noah teases. “It’s perfect.” He gets out of the car and stretches like they’ve been riding for hours not minutes. Ronan watches with unguarded appreciation and Noah feels a flush rising on the back of his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You pierced your belly button?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah looks at Ronan with confusion and then glances down at his stomach, which, yes, is bared to the entire world. He lowers his arms and shrugs. “I get a new piercing for every tour. This was…” He pauses to think about it. Damn, the years all run together. “Three years ago?” That’s a guess. He <em>should</em> remember. That was kind of the point of the thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan leads the way to the diner and tosses another question over his shoulder, “I’m guessing the lip piercing was your first tour? You had it in the album pictures.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah nudges Ronan’s side with his elbow. “You’re such a super fan. Yeah, I got it after graduation. Danny got their ears pierced then, too.” Noah flicks the gauges in his ears; they’re skulls with heart eyes. “These don’t count, btw. As piercings, I mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan mouths “btw” and picks a booth in the back corner. A tired-looking waitress comes over and hands them laminated menus and asks for their drink order. Noah knows that he should get something without caffeine to help wind down but who is he kidding? He’s so keyed up about this whole maybe-date that there’s not chance he’s going to sleep tonight. He gets coffee and water and Ronan gets the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They look over the menus and Noah’s stomach growls loudly. The diner smells incredible – fried eggs and bacon, sweet waffles and pancakes, endless coffee. He’s tempted to get the Big Breakfast Sampler that looks like it has enough food to feed an entire family. But the pie. Ronan said they had good pie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do I even choose?” he groans. “I’m so hungry I can’t even.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could share?” Ronan suggests. “What do you want to try? I like everything here so I’m good with splitting with you, if you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?” Ronan nods. “Okay, well, I want the Big Breakfast but the breakfast pizza is calling my name, too. And what are these? Dippable French toast sticks? We have to try those! Also, you were bragging on their pie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, they’ve got a dessert case at the front with all of today’s pies. I can vouch for any of them.” Ronan’s expression is a mix between proud and bashful. “Me and my brothers eat here a lot when I’m in town.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah’s about to ask where Ronan lives when their waitress – Shelia – returns with her pad and pen at the ready. “Y’all need more time?” she asks. Her southern accent makes Noah relax. He’s not home yet but he’s getting there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re ready,” Ronan says. He lists off all their food and lets Shelia know they’ll be getting pie as well. Her tired expression softens.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Best damn pie in the state,” she tells them proudly, “pardon my language.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Shelia leaves Noah gets up to ogle the pie. There are twenty pies and each one looks delectable. Apple pie is a given but so is coconut crème pie and peanut butter pie and <em>oh fuck</em> peach pie. Noah decides, screw it, he’s going to get a slice of each and take them home so he and Adele can gorge themselves tomorrow. He’s off tour and he’s definitely earned it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns back to the table in time to catch Ronan staring at him. It’s that look again. That <em>I want to eat you alive</em> look. Noah feels a shiver rush down his spine, his skin prickling with awareness. He never gets used to it – being seen and desired on sight. As much as he’s enjoying Ronan’s company and their vibe he’s not <em>there</em> yet. He feels a little flutter of anxiety. Ronan doesn’t strike him as the type to get pushy but Noah knows he’ll feel better if he clears the air and makes sure they’re on the same page.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time he’s back at the table Ronan’s stowed <em>the look</em> and is asking about Noah’s pie preferences. Noah has to take a drink of water before he can answer, he throat feeling dry and constricted. His heart is stumbling in his chest as he tries to find the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The brain to mouth filter fails him because he blurts out, “I’m not going to have sex with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shelia, who was on her way to their table with a pot of coffee, immediately backtracks. It’s so comical that Noah would laugh except Ronan’s gone two shades paler and looks <em>stricken</em>. Noah cringes and shakes his head, making his hair flop into his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait – I’m sorry that was so fucking blunt. Sorry.” He peeks out through his bangs and yep, Ronan still looks hella uncomfortable. He blows the hair out of his face and tries again. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice soft. “I just… I should have asked what your expectations were without jumping the gun and making this weird and awkward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan squirms. His shoulders are hunched up again and he won’t make eye contact. Some color has returned to his face but it’s the hot blush of embarrassment. “I didn’t think we were gonna, uh, have sex,” Ronan mumbles at the table. “I watched your video about being demi so… and I don’t just sleep with guys because I find them attractive.” Ronan rubs at his temples. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that but I’m like, my brother says I’m a romantic or whatever. So yeah, I just want to get to know you? Even if I never see you after this.” Ronan looks up then, expression strained. He looks so earnest and contrite and Noah kicks himself for panicking and losing his cool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I’m so sorry,” he says again. He lowers his gaze to the table. “I was projecting past experiences onto you and that’s not okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to apologize.” Ronan reaches across the table and Noah takes his hand, squeezing gratefully. “I’m sure it’s not easy, being a rock star and all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah’s laugh is wobbly but he nods. “Yeah, um, you would think I would be used to it by now but I’m not. Some people think, just because I’m, as you say, a rock star, that I’ll be all about sleeping around. It doesn’t help that I wrote ‘Pisting’ which, btw, was a joke and <em>not</em> about my own preferences.” Ronan squeezes his hand so Noah continues. “A lot of people think things about me and view me a certain way, they have expectations and can get nasty when I say no.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Ronan says softly. “That sounds really shitty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah realizes he’s way over shared but he can’t help it. Not when Ronan is actually listening instead of storming off and being offended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s why I don’t read the comments,” he says. “I used to but then I would get freaked out by some of the stuff people were saying about me. You know when celebrities read thirst Tweets?” Ronan nods. “That’s like one of my worst nightmares. People are allowed to think and say what they want about me but I’d rather not know about it, you know? Like Tao was telling me about RP – real people fanfic – and how she looked us up to find out what pairings were popular. And I had a meltdown. Seriously, I’m not even that famous and there were hundreds of stories.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude.” Ronan’s brow is furrowed and his mouth is set in a firm line. He looks so pissed off it’s kind of cute. “I don’t know what to say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to say anything,” Noah assures him. “Thanks for listening and I’m so sor –” At Ronan’s glare Noah swallows the rest of the apology. “Anyways I’m good now. Promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.” Ronan offers a tentative smile and Noah lets go of his hand and grabs his water, draining half of it in one go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shelia appears moments later with more coffee and a careful expression. She stands with her back to Ronan and mouths at Noah, ‘<em>Are you okay?</em>’ He nods and gives her his pie order. He’s going to give her a huge fucking tip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their food arrives shortly after that and Noah proceeds to gorge himself on carbs and bacon. He and Ronan reach back and forth across the table, snagging things from each other’s plates. It’s all delicious and Noah remembers to snap some pics for his Instagram so he can give the diner a shout out later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The conversation flows easily again and Noah asks more about Ronan, finding out that Ronan is a farmer and that he plays bagpipes of all things. He’s not a college student. He’s an orphan. He has two brothers, one younger and one older. His newfound love of reading is recent and he attributes it 100% to Noah’s book recommendations. He’s single. He hasn’t had a boyfriend since high school. He lives half an hour from Noah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s that last revelation that rocks Noah’s foundations. They’re practically neighbors! What are the odds?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So wait, wait, wait,” Noah splutters, his heart pounding. “You’ve lived in Singer’s Falls your whole life?” Ronan nods. “Then did you go to Aglionby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Ronan dunks the remaining French toast stick into the bowl of syrup. “Fucking hated it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god,” Noah breathes. “<em>Oh my god.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan grins. “I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, man.” Noah shakes his head and can’t look away from Ronan. What are the fucking odds? “Whoa, so was your Latin teacher a guy named Whelk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan grimaces. “Uh-huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That asshole,” Noah explains, “was one of my classmates and friends. Emphasis on <em>was</em>. Turned out he’s a massive fucking dick and did some super shady and illegal things. I can’t believe he’s still teaching there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s not,” Ronan corrects him. “Got fired my senior year. I don’t know the details but he’s never gonna teach Latin, or anything, ever again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good riddance.” The angry knot in Noah’s chest uncoils. Yep, seven years later and he’s still bitter. He’ll have to tell Danny.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finish up their food and Noah insists that Ronan take home the leftovers. Shelia brings him a huge takeaway bag filled with pie and, while Ronan’s distracted by his phone, he slips Shelia his credit card. Ronan tries to fight him about it when he finds out but Noah insists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t care that you’re rich and can pay for your own damn food,” Noah argues, “I’m also well off and I want to do this. After all, it’s not every day that a Noah Czerny Girl asks me out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah doesn’t tell Ronan this, but he never goes out with fans unless it’s in a group with his band mates. Tonight he’s breaking his rules and it’s all because of Ronan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan drives Noah to his hotel and, surprisingly enough, Noah doesn’t want the night to be over. He doesn’t want this to be the end. And since Ronan lives nearby, it doesn’t have to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had so much fun tonight,” Noah says. “Would you – would you like to hang out again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” Ronan’s reply is instant and enthusiastic. He’s grinning just as big as Noah. “I was worried you might not want to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I want to! You’re like so awesome and I really want to meet your cows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan nods. “They’re good cows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So can I get your number?” Noah prods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thought you’d never ask.” Ronan beams and Noah feels his heart skip a beat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They exchange numbers and Noah climbs out of the BMW. He watches Ronan drive away and knows, which absolute certainty, that he won’t sleep a wink tonight.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to correct me if I get stuff wrong about being demi! I’m aroace so I’m kind of projecting a bit onto Noah (feeling uncomfortable with being sexualized &amp; worrying about expectations) but also trying to be aware of that. So yeah, if I’m in the wrong let me know! I don’t have this au planned at all but FYI it is a slow burn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it killed me to leave in spelling errors in the texts XD (how do normal people text? I have no idea)</p><p>This chapter ties in with Czernsgiving 2020 with the Day 1 prompt: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite several mugs of chamomile tea, a foaming lavender-scented bubble bath, and a sound track of Led Zeppelin songs rendered into lullaby format, Noah is still awake.</p><p>He had predicted, when Ronan had dropped him off at his hotel, that he would be too wound up to sleep but that hasn’t stopped him from trying every trick in the book. Around 4am he had ripped off his sleep mask and given up.</p><p>Noah is sipping a mug of hotel coffee and watching a video of a cat skateboarding when he gets a text. His breath catches when he sees it’s from Ronan.</p><p>
  <strong>RONAN: hope this isn’t ruining ur beauty sleep</strong>
</p><p>Below the text is a picture of a shaggy brown cow with a raven perched on its back. The cow appears to be in a dimly lit barn and Noah can see the forms of other cows in the background. It’s fucking precious.</p><p>Noah gulps down some more coffee before replying, his fingers trembling slightly from all the caffeine and excited nerves.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: A BABY</strong>
</p><p>He watches as a string of <em>Ronan is typing…</em> bubbles appear and then –</p><p>
  <strong>RONAN: holy shit dude yr awake???? I thought for sure you’d be sleeping. my bad</strong>
</p><p>Noah grins and slouches down on his pillows, drawing his knees up as he replies.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: it’s ok! I couldn’t sleep anyway. wyd?</strong>
</p><p>Ronan is not fast at texting and Noah shifts around, watching the bubbles start and stop. He wonders if they could video chat instead or just talk if Ronan’s busy. He’s probably busy. It’s only six in the morning and Noah remembers hearing that farmers have to wake up early. Damn but he would love to watch Ronan tromping around doing whatever farmers do. He can’t quite picture it. Would Ronan being wearing the punk rock clothes from last night or… what? Flannel? Plaid? Plaid flannel?</p><p>
  <strong>RONAN: Im putting the cows out to pasture then feeding everyone. Gotta do some weeding later</strong>
</p><p>Noah grins and starts to reply when a new line pops up.</p><p>
  <strong>RONAN: why couldnt u sleep?</strong>
</p><p>Now he really wishes they were talking and not texting. How can he succinctly explain what’s going on in his brain? His mind is a chaotic mess on a good day and right now, with all the stimulus from the concert and going out with Ronan, it feels like his brain is on hyperdrive. His parents always thought he should be medicated but Noah didn’t – and still doesn’t – want to go that route. Some days are difficult but he manages.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: too much coffee with my fave fanboy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: show me more cows!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RONAN: lol your killin me</strong>
</p><p>Ronan obligingly sends pictures of more cows, along with their names. The names have Noah rolling with laughter, tears trickling from his eyes. <em>ThunderHooves, KAREN, Rude Ass, Dandelion, Dumb Ass, Sleepy John, Casper, LMNOP, Bastard III, Sonic, </em>and <em>Jude</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: WTF WTF WTF IM DEADDDDDD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: WHO TF ARE YOU</strong>
</p><p>He snaps a picture of his tear-streaked face and sends it.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: I CAN’T BREATHE I’M LAUGHTING TOO HARD FUCK</strong>
</p><p>Ronan sends a string of smug looking emojis and Noah responds with a hand shooting the bird. Their exchange morphs into more emojis and GIFs and Noah’s stomach hurts from laughing and his face aches from smiling. It’s fucking ridiculous and he loves it.</p><p>A text from Adele appears, letting him know that she’s leaving Henrietta and will hopefully arrive in a couple hours. Noah sighs happily. He’s been ready for a break from touring and a return to hanging out with Adele, but now he’s even more excited about the possibility of hanging out with Ronan, too.</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: BTW Im gonna be back in Henrietta today (fucking FINALLY) want to hang out sometime?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: no pressure but I want to meet Bastard III in person </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOAH: and also see u </strong>
  
</p><p>After several breathless moments Noah flips over onto his back, staring at the phone like he can will Ronan to reply. Maybe Ronan had to let the cows out or he dropped his phone down a well OR <em>he</em> fell down the well. Noah has a vision of the cows gathered around the mouth of a well, staring down at Ronan in judgment. It’s funny until he considers how fucked up it would be to fall down a well with no one around. <em>Shit</em>. He can’t remember if Ronan said he lived with anyone? Who is going to save him from the well??</p><p>His spiraling thoughts are interrupted by Blink-182’s “What’s My Age Again.” Noah drops the phone in surprise and then has to go scrambling after it over the edge of the bed, trapping his torso between the bed and the wall. He manages to swipe and answer the call before it disconnects. He’s hanging upside down, blood rushing to his head, and getting an eyeful of the pair of rainbow briefs he had worn last night and accidentally kicked under the bed.</p><p>“Mother fucker,” he swears softly, trying to maneuver upright and banging his head against the wall in the process.</p><p>“Noah?” Ronan’s voice is low and worried. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes….” Noah flops back onto the bed with a groan. “Sorry I dropped my phone and then got stuck trying to get it back. I’m good, I’m good.”</p><p>Ronan laughs and Noah can’t help but beam. It’s a good sound.</p><p>“I don’t text a lot,” Ronan says, “so I wanted to call. Honestly, I don’t talk on the phone much either. But, uh, I couldn’t tell if you were being serious or not and umm… are you? You want to actually hang out?”</p><p>“I’m dead serious.” Noah sits up, even though Ronan can’t see him. “I meant what I said last night, I want us to hang out since we’re basically neighbors.” He can’t say what else he’s thinking because it sounds too corny but he wants to be friends with Ronan. He really loved talking to him and it’s been forever since he laughed so much.</p><p>“Okay.” Ronan’s quiet but he sounds pleased. “That makes me real damn happy.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Noah sucks in his bottom lip and clicks his tongue piercing against his lip ring. It’s a bad habit that Tao is trying to break him from doing.</p><p>“Yeah.” There are loud cow noises in the background and Noah laughs, visualizing Ronan poking around the barn among the cows. “Do you want to meet in town?” Ronan asks. “Or you could come over to my place? Like whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>Noah would <em>love </em>to go over to Ronan’s and see the cows and any other animals that live there. But he can hear Adele’s voice in his mind – <em>‘You just met this rando and now you’re going to his house in the middle of nowhere? Hell no, Noah.’</em></p><p>“Honestly?” Noah says. “My sister would kill me if I go over to your place, and since she’s my ride home I don’t want to chance it. She knows way too much about murder and serial killers.”</p><p>Ronan laughs. “I know the feeling. My older brother is forever trying to keep me out of trouble and warning me about strangers and drag racing.”</p><p>“How can you get into trouble?” Noah asks. “You live on a farm! And what’s this about drag racing?!”</p><p>“Well…” Ronan trails off. “Let’s just say high school me was a hellion.”</p><p>“All of two years ago,” Noah teases. “God, I feel old.”</p><p>There’s an awkward beat of silence and Noah wants to take back those words so bad. Ronan beats him to it.</p><p>“Mhmm. You’re three years shy of thirty, at which point you’ll be forced into an old folks home where you’ll only be allowed to record instrumental music. They’ll make you play the triangle or something so you don’t throw your back out with a raging drum solo.”</p><p>Noah laughs so much he’s wheezing again.</p><p>“God, my life just flashed before my eyes. Whew.” He has to catch his breath before continuing. “Alright, alright, since I’m so old let me take you out for pizza at Nino’s. You have been to Nino’s, right?”</p><p>Ronan snorts. “Is that a real question? Of fucking course I’ve been to Nino’s.”</p><p>Noah grins. “Danny and I used to go there all the time. Good times. So what do you think – dinner tonight at 7?”</p><p>“Yes! Seven, seven is perfect.” Ronan’s talking so fast his words run together. It’s pretty cute.</p><p>“Is it cool if I bring my sister? Like I said, she’s suspicious of anyone I start hanging out with and I think she’d feel better if she met you.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ronan laughs awkwardly. “Um, I’m actually getting even more nervous.”</p><p>“Two Czernys is a lot to handle,” Noah agrees. “Don’t worry, we’ll be nice.”</p><p>“Cool, cool,” Ronan mumbles. A very loud <em>moo</em> sounds in the background and Ronan swears softly. “Hey, Noah? Sorry, the cows are rebelling. Sonic is about to bust out of here. <em>SONIC! NOT COOL, MAN!”</em></p><p>Noah snorts. “It’s fine! Go take care of that and see you tonight!”</p><p>With a flustered “see you later,” Ronan hangs up and Noah’s left staring at his phone, a huge smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has the Czernsgiving 2020 Day 3 prompts: Glitter and "It reminded me of you."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey Noah! Get over here, you asshole!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Adele’s shout startles the other hotel guests waiting in front of the hotel for their rides. Noah grins and tosses his duffle bag over his shoulder, making his way to where Adele’s parked her bright blue Mini Cooper. Once he’s within reach, his sister pulls him into a tight hug, her hands fisted in his T-shirt.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Why are you so skinny?” Adele demands, pinching his side. “I thought you’d been eating trash and not exercising the past several months.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ow!” Noah pulls out of her grasp, ducking away as she goes in for another attack. He can’t hold in his giggles, dancing around the car to the relative safety of the passenger’s side. “You’re worse than our grandma,” Noah complains.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Adele sticks out her tongue and hops into the driver’s seat. Noah eases in beside her, keeping his bag in front of him as a shield. Adele goes for one more pinch but he manages to deflect it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t disparage me,” Adele warns, pulling out of the hotel parking area, “or I won’t give you the surprise I brought.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Surprise?” Noah lowers his Ray Ban shades to look make eye contact with her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” She whips out of the lot and onto the road, narrowly staying ahead of oncoming traffic. Noah grips the ‘oh shit’ bar and his bag, saying a mental prayer for safety. He’s survived months on the road and would hate to die on the final leg home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Del,” he mutters. “Just because you’re driving this car does not mean you gotta act like you’re Charlize Theron all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele laughs and smoothly pulls into the left-hand lane, taking the lead. “Please. You know I’m Jason Statham in this scenario.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure as fuck not Mark Wahlberg,” Noah grumbles and pretends not to notice how fast they’re going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naw, you’d be the geeky guy, what’s his name.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah chews on his lip ring, trying to summon up his movie knowledge. “Uh, Seth Green?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SETH GREEN!” Adele crows. “I swear, your movie references are as dated as your sunglasses. You’re lucky I indulge you and watch all those old car movies.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, you love them,” Noah replies. “And my sunglasses are not dated! They’re very punk rock.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele shakes her head, her blonde hair falling over her forehead before she shoves it behind her ear. “I swear you’d never buy new clothes or shoes if left to your own devices.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s true. Danny and Tao frequently have to bully Noah into retiring a pair of exceptionally holey jeans or a pair of Vans that are falling apart. Tao and Danny dress like they’re about to walk down a runaway, with hair styled, makeup on point, and accessories to match whatever killer outfits they’ve created. Trent always looks like the odd person out with his early grunge attire that is somehow always clean and patched. Noah, left to his own devices, looks like a wreck – at least that’s what Danny says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I buy new clothes,” Noah mumbles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Graphic tees and ridiculously patterned briefs don’t count!” Adele swerves through several lanes of traffic, aiming for the highway they need to merge onto.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah yelps and ducks his head until the indignant honking of horns dies down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, you mentioned a surprise?” he asks, voice strained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah. Check the backseat. I hope they’re okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele steps on the gas and Noah carefully turns in his seat to look behind him. A white pastry box is buckled in behind Adele, which is the only reason it’s not currently on the floor. Noah takes a gamble and unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning into the back to retrieve the box. A sticker on the top reads <em>The Psychic’s Daughter Bakery &amp; Tea Co.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah feels a chill rush down his spine. He’ll never forget the time he went in for a reading at 300 Fox Way, the home of Henrietta’s infamous psychic ladies. Over a spread of tarot cards the women provided startling insight into his life and offered guidance on the paths he could take. It was very intense and ominous, at least until a large woman came in waving a bundle of burning sage. She looked over the cards, patted Noah’s shoulder, and told him, “You’ll be alright, hon.” Then she sauntered off, humming to herself and trailing smoke behind her. Years later, the psychics expanded their business and opened a bakery with some young entrepreneurs from Aglionby. Noah was always too afraid to visit, worried that the psychics might be there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opens the box with trembling hands and finds a half dozen cupcakes, each one frosted with a different color of the rainbow and sprinkled with –</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that glitter?!” Noah asks, picking up the purple frosted cupcake and tilting it so the glitter shimmers and sparkles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Edible glitter!” Adele says triumphantly. “I wanted to get you a little something as a surprise and when I walked in I found they had a bunch of Pride-themed treats. I saw them and it reminded me of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Del.” Noah blinks back tears and holds the cupcake in front of his chest. “Thank you. That’s really fucking sweet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele’s smile is huge. She tries to tone it down but can’t. “Well, I gotta keep my rep as Favorite Sister.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re my <em>only</em> sister,” Noah teases. “But seriously, this is perfect. And I haven’t had breakfast so yay!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele <em>tsk</em>s. “Shoulda known you wouldn’t eat. Wait until we get home. I did a grocery run and we have so much food! We won’t have to leave the entire time you’re on break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah about that…” Noah starts peeling off the cupcake paper – decorated with the rainbow flag, of course. “I sort of have a date tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele’s yell is so loud that Noah winces. Thankfully, despite his griping, she’s a pro driver and doesn’t swerve or jerk the wheel in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yeah,” Noah stammers. “It just sort of happened? And it’s not a date-date. Like we’re meeting a Nino’s. And you’re invited, of course. I know how you get about me and strange guys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Strange guys</em>.” Adele’s voice has gone deep and gravelly, like she’s projecting every pissed off, over protective, action movie hero ever. “Details. Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Noah tells her about Ronan. How they met, Ronan’s awkward fanboy charm, their dinner after the show, and their conversation from that morning. He gushes about their shared interests in books and music and how, strangely enough, they are both Aglionby graduates.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was in Whelk’s class,” Noah says. “Can you believe that? I mean, what are the odds?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele glares at the road. “That asshole. Whoever thought he should be allowed to teach children should be fired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No arguments there.” Noah snaps a pic of his cupcakes before biting into one. “Ohmygod,” he moans. “I wanna eat these for the rest of my life!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele smirks, clearly proud of herself. “So… this fanboy. How old is he, again? And does he know that this isn’t a date-date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s unfair of her to ask while his mouth is full; Noah flips her off and swallows the last bite of cupcake. He immediately wants another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ronan is twenty,” he says. “And we talked about some of it last night.” Noah licks some stray frosting off his thumb and looks out the window. They’ve left the city behind and are heading for the mountains. It’s a view he’s missed. “I just really want a good friend, you know? Someone to hang out and goof off with.” Adele shoots him a wounded look. “I love you, Del, but you have your own life without me. I can’t monopolize you 24/7 when I’m home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele sighs. “Well, I was looking forward to at least a few weeks of uninterrupted sibling bonding time but it’s <em>fine</em>. I’ll be the bigger person.” She points a finger at him, looking over longer than is responsible at these speeds. “But expect me to crash every movie night you have at our house.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah holds his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unless he’s into romcoms,” Adele adds with a grimace. “In which case, good fucking luck, bro.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon,” Noah teases, “you know you loved watching <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> every weekend with me during my senior year.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not a romcom, Noah, it’s historical, aesthetic <em>yearning</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Love, Actually</em> is a romcom,” Adele continues, on a roll now. “A complete waste of Kiera Knightley’s talents, in my opinion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You only like her when she’s angry,” Noah interjects.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like her <em>all the time</em>,” Adele says with a dreamy sigh. “Remember when we went to see <em>Pirates of the Caribbean</em>? Total gay awakening.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah laughs. “I’ll never forget.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continue chatting and catching up the entire trip, not even bothering to put on music. When Noah’s touring they text all the time and video chat most nights but he’s still missed her terribly. He lucked out in the sibling lottery, getting not only a super cool baby sister but also his best friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele has definitely helped to keep him grounded. Noah’s watched as other fellow musicians have spun out, losing themselves to fame or drugs or alcoholism. That was never The Fluttering Holes’ scene, partly due to how young they were when they started out, but mostly it was on Danny’s leadership. They wanted the band to keep a good rep, to reliably create the best music and perform the best shows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not been easy. When he was younger and wilder, Noah always felt perilously close to an invisible line between success and failure. He’d call Adele or have her call him, excusing himself from situations he didn’t want to be in. They’re a good team like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time they get home Noah is exhausted and desperately in need of a nap. Adele teases him again about getting old and he good naturedly shrugs it off. Would an old person pull an all-nighter after closing out their tour? Not likely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah weaves through the house and climbs the stairs to his room. The cats, Peaches and Cream, follow after him, meowing their greeting. Noah lets them into his room and they jump up on his bed, kneading the bedspread with their claws while Noah strips down to his briefs before getting beneath the covers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mere,” he says sleepily, beckoning the cats over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peaches gets on his chest and Cream lays down on the pillow, draping herself around Noah’s head. Both cats are purring so loudly Noah’s not sure if he’ll be able to get to sleep. He takes a selfie with the cats and uploads it to his Instagram, captioning it <em>cat nap time</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he closes out of the app he notices a new comment pop up from <em>gayaspunkfarmer</em> – Ronan’s account. The comment is a simple <em>sweet dreams </em>but it makes him smile<em>.</em> Noah tucks the phone under his pillow and falls fast asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my age is showing XD the movies referenced came out when I was a teen! I think Noah and I are the same age (if he hadn't died) because we were teens during the same time. ANYWAYS. the point is that I felt real old when I realized that The Italian Job remake came out in 2003. RIP ME</p><p>(technically, this fic should be set a few years after canon so in 2014 or 2015?? idk I'm winging it!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Stepping into Nino’s will always feel a bit like stepping back into the past. There was a time when this was one of Noah’s favorite places. He’d come here with Danny and Elijah and Malachi. They had been so <em>loud</em>, taking up space, acting like they were the shit just because they had formed a band. He remembers posting up flyers for their first show, if it could even be called that. They were filling in for a band that had canceled last minute at one of the downtown bars. God, they had been so young. And stupid. Really, really stupid.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Noah.” Adele elbows him, drawing him out of his memories. “Is your guy here?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah scans the booths and tables and doesn’t see Ronan. He’s not worried. He and Adele are early because that’s Adele – on time is late in her world. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Adele spots Cialina and waves, her bangle bracelets chiming together.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Cialina’s real pretty and has been a waitress at Nino’s for years. She’s also become a close friend to Adele, though Noah’s still not sure how that happened.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, well,” Cialina purrs, looking Noah up and down. “Look what the cat dragged in. Back from tour?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Noah flushes and nods, flustered by the attention. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Adele playfully swats at her friend. “Ugh. Don’t flirt with my brother right in front of me.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m not flirting, I’m looking respectfully.” Cialina winks and Noah can’t help but laugh. “Besides, it’s not every day that we get a rock star up in here.” She picks up two menus and leads them to the corner window booth.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah wants to ask to be seated anywhere else but he knows it’s a lost cause. Above the booth is a signed group shot of the original band, framed with a yellowing newspaper article about <em>‘Henrietta’s own pop punk band, The Fluttering Holes, signed to record label.’</em> Noah has a copy at home, of course. At the time he and Danny had been in stiches that their obscene band name was being read by all the residents of their town.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God,” Noah mutters as Cialina ushers him into the seat beneath the picture and snaps a pic on her phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are we drinking tonight?” Cialina asks after stowing her phone in her apron pocket and retrieving her receipt book.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re actually waiting for one more.” Noah checks the time on his phone. “He might be a few minutes late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cialina’s eyes brighten, like she’s scenting fresh gossip. “Oh? Anyone I know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll see!” Adele chimes in. “Let’s get some waters for now and a starter of garlic knots.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coming right up.” This time Cialina winks at Adele and Adele winks back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there something going on between you two?” Noah asks once Cialina is out of earshot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pfft!” Adele scoffs. “No way. There’s someone else I’m into. Cialina’s just being a pal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just gals being pals.” Noah checks his phone again and looks out the window. He gets an excellent view of Ronan’s BMW tearing up to Nino’s and almost drifting into the last parking space. Noah laughs, ready to make a <em>Fast &amp; Furious</em> joke, when he almost chokes. <em>What on earth is Ronan wearing?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, Noah?” Adele is also looking, her eyes wide. “Is that <em>him</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, yeah. That’s him. Noah actually feels a bit swoony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan’s outfit isn’t much different from what he wore last night – tight black jeans shredded at the knees, black boots laced up. It’s the shirt that’s different, that draws the most attention. It’s black, skintight, and has the words <em>Boyfriend Material</em> across the chest in rainbow letters. Noah half raises his phone to take a pic but Adele smacks his hand down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be weird,” she mutters. Her eyes have narrowed as she watches Ronan walk towards the door. “You didn’t mention he was hot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean…” Noah doesn’t know what to say. Yes, Ronan is good looking. Really good looking. He’s fit and his face is nice to look at. Altogether he’s… he’s… “I mean yeah,” Noah says with a soft sort of sigh. “But that’s not why I like hanging out with him. I don’t know… that stuff’s not really important to me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele drags her attention from Ronan to Noah and offers him a smile. “I know, bro, I know. I’m just messing with you. Oh! Here he comes. Act natural.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah giggles, remembering the iconic scene in <em>Pride &amp; Prejudice </em>with Mrs. Bennett shrilly yelling ‘everyone behave naturally!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s still laughing when Ronan approaches, cutting through the room like a shark on a mission. Noah has to bite his lip to make himself stop from telling Ronan that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” Noah gets out of the booth and then realizes <em>shit</em> what are they supposed to do now? Hug? Shake hands? Fist bump? Bow? He panics and goes for a side hug just as Ronan holds out his hand. They meet in an awkward bump of bodies and limbs, Noah’s arm around Ronan’s back and Ronan’s hand brushing against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, hi.” Ronan’s blushing but he doesn’t move his hand or step back. Noah’s heart kicks up, beating like a drum, and he’s sure that Ronan can feel it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi.” Noah looks up and grins at Ronan’s expression, like he’s swallowed his tongue or something. He gives him a pat on the back and gestures towards Adele. “Ronan, this is my sister, Adele. Adele, Ronan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele’s smirking so bad. She waves her fingers at Ronan. “I like the shirt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, yeah. My brother told me to wear it.” Ronan lets his hand slide from Noah’s chest and plucks at the fabric. Or tries to. Really, it’s like a second skin molded to Ronan’s frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah moves away from Ronan and scoots into the booth across from Adele. Ronan sits next to him. Right next to him. Their thighs and shoulders are touching and it makes him feel both happy and nervous. His brain starts spinning, trying to process what he’s feeling and why he’s feeling it. And Ronan smells nice, too! Not like cologne or body wash. It’s something sweet though, and green…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you smelling me?” Ronan’s voice is pitched to a whisper and a bit rough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um… yes?” Noah feels his face heat. “You smell like… like… fields?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan gives a quiet laugh. “Farmer,” he says like it’s a charge and he’s been found guilty. “You’re probably smelling hay from the barns. And I was planting some flowers earlier. I mean, I <em>did</em> shower before I came here but my clothes, I don’t know. I’m going to shut up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele’s watching them like they’re a train wreck and she doesn’t want to miss a thing. She’s the living personification of the GIF of Michael Jackson chowing down on popcorn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is so awkward and cute,” Adele announces, sitting back and draping her arms over the back of the booth. “I love it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Del!” Noah hisses. To Ronan he says, “Pay her no mind. She lives to create drama.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not even remotely true!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cialina returns with waters and grins when she sees Ronan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh ho ho! Come down from the castle to see how the commoners live?” It’s a rather mean remark but Ronan doesn’t seem bothered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He has cows!” Noah says indignantly, feeling an absurd urge to stick up for Ronan. “He’s a farmer!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A farmer who drives a BMW and doesn’t worry about actually selling his cows?” Cialina’s eyebrows go up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan turns to Noah. “Cialina knows me from my Aglionby days. I was a huge asshole back then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” Adele asks, leaning forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan’s delivery is deadpan but Noah feels his lips twitching. He and Adele make eye contact before saying in unison, “She turned me into a newt!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cialina shakes her head at them and takes their drink order before sauntering off. Adele picks up one of the menus to look over the options even though they’re all Nino’s regulars. Noah shares with Ronan, feeling another surge of excited nerves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you like?” Noah asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.” Ronan’s head is tipped down by his. “I like sausage.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah gives Ronan the side eye, his eyebrows shooting up. Ronan blushes, covering his face with his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know what I mean, Noah!” Ronan’s ears are red. It’s pretty darn cute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God,” Adele mutters. “I’m about to go home. I can’t with you two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to write a song about this,” Noah continues, ignoring Adele. “It’s going to be called <em>I Like Sausage</em>. There will be all the sexy food puns. Very Flight of the Concords.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noooo.” Ronan sounds like he’s in pain but he’s also laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You better get extra cheese on that pizza because you are way too corny right now,” Adele sighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cialina returns, saving Ronan and Adele from his puns, and sets down their drinks and takes their pizza order – half sausage, half veggie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah smiles over at her and feels his shoulders relax as he lets go of tension he didn’t even realize he was carrying. He had been a little worried that Adele wouldn’t like Ronan or that Ronan would be weird with Adele around, that it would kill the fun, easy-going vibe between them. It’s a relief to find that he and Ronan still mesh, joking and laughing like they’ve always been friends. It’s a relief that last night hadn’t been some one off of ideal circumstances.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adele asks Ronan a question about his farm and he answers, his enthusiasm apparent. While he’s talking Noah sneaks glances at his profile, at his bare arms that are what he supposes people mean when they describe someone as wiry but strong. He’s not bulky and big like Trent or sleek like Danny or lean and toned like Tao. Noah looks over his own arms. He’s never been the type to exercise to achieve a certain body type and he doesn’t lift anything heavier than his stuffed duffle bag or his musical equipment. Yeah, Ronan definitely has him beat in the muscles department.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan catches him looking and grins. “See something you like?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah flips him off. “You’ve had years to look at me,” he replies. “Excuse me if I’m still catching up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan’s smile gets even wider, lighting up his entire face. “That makes me sound like a stalker, but you’re not wrong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a fanboy.” Noah drains his water then grabs his glass of sweet iced tea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m dedicated,” Ronan admits, “but it’s not like I have a body pillow with your face on it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah almost spits out his tea and Adele cackles. He glares at her but she’s unstoppable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noah totally has one of those!” she tattles, voice too loud. “Not of himself, obviously, that would be too weird. But he has one of Kakashi!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah groans and bangs his forehead on the table until Ronan puts his hand, palm up, on the table. Noah lets his head rest there for a moment, too embarrassed to look up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Long fingers ruffle through his hair and he hears Ronan’s voice, close and quiet. “Hey, it’s not weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” Noah’s voice is muffled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I mean, if I had to snuggle up to an anime guy…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah laughs and sits up. He’s still a bit embarrassed but Ronan’s touching his shoulder and smiling at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re gonna have to take an oath of silence,” Noah warns. “The other fans can’t find out I’m bedsharing with a master ninja. They’d be jealous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan bites his lower lip, his eyes dancing. “My lips are sealed.” He lowers his voice and leans in. “And they should be jealous cause you’re even more awesome in person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh help.</em> Noah thinks, meeting Ronan’s gaze. <em>Help.</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Noah, holding his Kakashi pillow: I just think he’s neat<br/>Ronan, looking at the Kakashi pillow thinking: *oh to be, oh to be*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>When the band isn’t on tour or working on new music, they tend to keep some distance. Noah won’t hear from Trent unless he sends a holiday or birthday greeting. Tao lives on social media and inundates Noah with posts on various platforms but they don’t text or call each other often. But Danny’s different. Danny’s his best friend. They've been together since high school and their bond is rock solid. They’re never really out of touch. Noah can tell Danny anything, and vice versa. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But Danny has commitments and relationships that absorb most of their time. Noah doesn’t want to distract them, especially since they’ve only been apart for one day. Only twenty-four hours have passed but it feels like longer because so much has happened! Noah’s itching to talk to Danny, to tell them how fun and geeky and sweet Ronan is, how they’re practically living in the same town, went to the same high school. He wants to tell them about his mini-freak out in the middle of a diner but that despite everything he said Ronan hadn’t rejected him, and had met with him and Adele for dinner. Two dinners in a row feels like a big deal.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah taps the side of his phone, staring at the icon of Danny’s face. Images flash through his mind – the show, Danny singing in front of the crowd, Danny’s girlfriend kissing them backstage, the line of fans at the meet and greet, Ronan’s dorky and cute fanboy shirt, pie and coffee after, the way Ronan blushed when they hugged today, Ronan’s small smile when he waved goodbye to Noah and Adele outside of Nino’s. It’s a jumbled rush but each memory makes him smile, stirs something inside him. It’s a poignant feeling and he wishes Danny were right there, like in the old days when they shared a room at Aglionby, so they could talk it out and the buzzing feeling would translate into song.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gets up and paces the living room, then finds his drumsticks and starts tapping out a rhythm on his thighs. He can <em>feel</em> the song germinating slowly in his mind. Words slide into place and he scribbles them on the back of one of Adele’s magazines. The song is upbeat, fun, and he can already tell their fans will love it. Now he just needs Danny, Tao, and Trent to portal into his living room and use their powers to transform his words and ideas into reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah loses track of time thinking about the song, scribbling notes to himself, and recording himself softly singing the opening verse and chorus. He keeps working past midnight, his brain on fire until it isn’t. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah’s been through enough bouts of creativity followed by emptiness that he’s not alarmed when the flow stops and he’s left feeling untethered. Instead of trying to push himself, he goes to the kitchen and fixes himself a bowl of ice cream before returning to the couch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peaches and Cream are sleeping together at one end, clearly unbothered by his earlier noisy drumming and compulsive pacing. Noah scrolls through Netflix looking for something to watch. He has a long list of favorites that he can watch whenever; some are mindless action flicks, some are ridiculous comedies, some are fluffy romance, but his favorite genres are fantasy and sci-fi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah strokes Peaches’ fur and tries to decide if he’s in the mood for Star Trek or Lord of the Rings. Or maybe some anime. On a whim he texts Ronan even though it’s late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>NOAH: pick one – Star Trek, LOTR, or My Hero</strong> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ronan’s reply reaches him faster than the beacons of Rohan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: don’t judge but what is LOTR and my hero??? and i’ve only seen Chris Pine star trek but give it 5 gold stars</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah stares at his phone in shock. Ronan must be messing with him. He can understand being confused about My Hero if you’re not much of an anime fan but LORD OF THE RINGS? That’s basic. That’s like Intro to Awesome Films 101. He decides to give Ronan the benefit of the doubt. After all, not everyone uses or knows fandom acronyms. He can hear Trent’s grumbly voice in his mind: <em>Get off the Internet and go outdoors, Czerny</em>. At least Ronan’s watched some Star Trek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: my hero is an anime about teen heroes in training!! LOTR is Lord of the Rings</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: haven’t watched it. don’t kill me please</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: OH MY GOD HOW WHY ASKDHGKHGJLKDJFE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: ????</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: my friends and family are bad influences</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: they made me run around outside instead of watching tv</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: THE SHADE OF IT ALL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: it’s FINE. i’ll be a good influence and introduce you to the best movie trilogy of all time. you can thank me later</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah sits up straight, his mind racing. He’s trying to be cool but all he can think is <em>Lord of the Rings virgin Lord of the Rings virgin Lord of the Rings virgin</em>. He refrains from making jokes about seducing Ronan to the geeky side. They’re not there yet. Noah’s close friends understand that his sense of humor can get dirty and occasionally blasphemous but he keeps that under wraps when dealing with fans and new friends. But Ronan is quickly moving up friendship levels like some overpowered video game character. Or maybe like a super charismatic paladin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Stay focused</em> he tells himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: you need an intervention. let’s plan this. when would you able to dedicate 12 hours of your life to the cause?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: 12 HOURS??? and you say that *I* need an intervention</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: we're watching extended versions. go big or go home</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: well i'm not gonna argue against spending 12 hours with you</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah flushes and hides his face in his pillow. Ronan's right, they'll be spending a lot of time together. Maybe it's too much, especially all at once. They could break it up into multiple viewings. But Noah doesn't <em>want</em> to do that. He wants to take Ronan on an epic, unforgettable journey. And, truthfully, he wants to be the person to introduce Ronan to the movies, to be the first person he shares them with. Which, now that he's thinking about it, is a pretty intense way to be feeling about a guy he's just met.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: Noah?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: sorry! i was just realizing i'm kind of asking a lot of you?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>RONAN: you're not. i want to do this!</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah flails, nearly kicking Cream off the couch. She growls at him and slinks to the other end of the couch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>NOAH: okay okay I’M EXCITED!! </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They message back and forth for another half hour, planning out logistics, cracking jokes, and sharing pics. Noah sends shots of the cats and Ronan sends pictures of some adorable rabbits, a herd of surly-looking goats, and a gorgeous raven. The raven, Ronan explains, is named Chainsaw and Ronan's raised her since she was a fledgling. That's dedication that Noah admires; he has a hard enough time feeding himself and the cats, no way would he be able to look after a baby of any kind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the end, they settle on Noah coming to Ronan's house for the Lord of the Rings marathon because it will be easier to make sure he can feed and take care of his menagerie of needy farm animals. Noah's secretly relieved. First of all because he's genuinely excited to see where Ronan lives and to meet the much-praised cows. Secondly, although he does trust Ronan not to tell anyone his home address, it still feels too risky to invite him over. At least not yet. It's not only his privacy and safety on the line, it's Adele's too. No matter how decent and fun and unlike a serial killer or stalker – or a killing stalker – Ronan might appear to be, it's better to be safe. Although, if Ronan does have sinister intentions, he's got the perfect place to dispose of bodies. Noah briefly wonders if he should ask Ronan if he has any pigs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually Noah heads up to bed, passing Adele's closed door. After having dinner with him and Ronan she went off to meet up with friends for some drinks. She was very secretive about it and Noah's dying to know what's up. He’s also feeling just a tad abandoned on his first night back but he shrugs it off. They have all summer!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah showers, brushes his teeth, and curls up in bed. He’s still not sleepy so he checks his social media platforms. He's not very active on anything except for Instagram and his secret tumblr account. Only Danny knows about his tumblr. He never posts about band related stuff and he's blacklisted the tag for 'the fluttering holes' as well as his name and the names of the other band members. Tumblr is strictly for mindless fun and looking at posts about his favorite books, shows, and movies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lots of creators have official accounts but they don't always post about their work, they share whatever they’re into and interact with fans. Noah enjoys seeing their posts but he's not interested in interacting with his fans online like that. Instead he’s just enjoying content as an anonymous person with a skull and skateboard icon and the username <strong>yeoldesk8trboi</strong> because he made the blog when he was in high school and doesn’t want to change a thing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loses a good hour scrolling through posts, liking, reblogging, and sending funny content to Danny and his mutuals and online friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny sends him a reply around 3am: <em>go to sleepppp for the love of gods</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah: <em>im too wired!!! i was writing earlier. new song!!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny: <em>fuck yeah! lets talk tomorrow. try me after noon. AND GO TF TO SLEEP</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah: <em>I DO WHAT I WANT</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny replies with middle finger emojis followed by a kissy winking face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Noah sends a face with its tongue out and then closes the app. He switches off the light and lies back in bed, eyes shut. He concentrates on the familiar smell of his room and the worn comfort of his mattress, on the sound of the wind blowing through the trees outside his window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s home. It still doesn’t feel real.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>admittedly this is a bit of a filler episode because I want a LOTR marathon to happen! what better way to bond than crying over hobbits for 12 hours?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be continued? yea or nay?</p><p>you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>